Chronicles of an Author
by Infuryious
Summary: Daniel Falcon, a former fantasy writer is forced to take orders from the L.O.W.A group to redeem his title. To do this, he must take three ancient items, all of them located in the LH universe. 1st chapter is a history of the 'other world'.
1. Chapter 0 History of the LOWA

GENERIC DISCALIMER:All characters and trademarks belong to their rightful owner, the only characters that I take claim over are Dan, Ann and a few others that I made up on my own. Again this is only a Parody…Please don't sue! I have no money and I'm on a pension!

(A/N:) So, this is it, the big time. I think that I'm actually shaking. No seriously, this is my first story. Should've started off small. Oh well.

So yeah, the big time. I would like to address this story. It isn't only a fan fic, it's kind of like Frankenstein, half-fic, half-original story. Although the main universe will be in Love Hina, the main character will be focused around my character.

The real reason that I've posted this, is so that you reviewers can hurt my ego enough to stop me writing it. I really have no English talents and I should be onto by 'real' project novel and not this one. So, please, with this in mind- be unbiased in your scathing reviews. I need to have real scrutiny from complete strangers, not my friends, to get any better.

Thank you again.

* * *

**Prelude**

-Congratulations, you are one of the only people who will ever see this message-

**- Part 1: The Fiction war**

_12 /July /1980  
0348 hours  
America, west coast, Los Angles_

_  
On a public hospital stretcher, a woman mortally injured in car crash finally succumbed to her wounds en-transit to the ER room.  
She never had a chance.  
But it was not the end for her.  
Just like me…_

Over 25 years ago, a single woman travelled into an well-known world. An American, her name was Jamie McDowell. The world she ventured into was a place called the star ship enterprise. Jamie became the very first real person to enter into a fictional world. And she was not the last.  
The next person to enter was another woman, Sarah Burke she was a English woman. Coming into very same ship with Jamie. What did they have in common?  
They were both fan-fiction writers they were both dead 'before their time'.

An evil force in the Star trek world was sucking the dead souls of a select few people from the real world into the fictional. The two women beseeched captain Kirk of enterprise to help them stop the evil force. In true Star trek style, they beat it within thirty minutes. Unfortunately, without the evil force's power, they were stuck.  
But they were not helpless.

They had found two pen-shaped crystals in the lair of the evil force. Sarah tested the crystal by accident and discovered that whatever she 'wrote', came true.  
Thus they became known as the 'masters' of the Fiction world.

Making themselves practically Gods with this power, they took over the galaxy. They indulged themselves on the power that they had and did anything they wanted. Thus, they wrenched the entire Star trek universe out of continuality. Putting a constant strain on the fictional universe.  
Every year or so, the dead souls of a few fans materialised into the fiction world. Enraged, the two women simply destroyed their souls once more, sending them to the 'other side' were most souls went, not wanting to let them ruin their paradise.

But then, 10 years after the time the 'masters' appeared, another two came this time, brother and sister. Samuel and Kathryn Mackintosh. Both died in a car crash.  
In the history books they two were called the 'liberators'.

The Masters first tried to destroy them the same way that they did the others. Fortunately, the history of Star trek was so out of continuality, the fictional universe said 'no more!' and upon 1000th use of the Crystal. They both shattered. In a fit of rage, the two Masters dispatched the entire federation armada after the two (they are fans, of course they want to rule the good guys.)

Rather than appearing on the enterprise. The two found themselves helping to save the broken civilization of the Klingons which had been all but annihilated by the federation. The siblings, with their superior knowledge of the Star trek world, knew how to lead and control what was left of the Klingons.

Soon, the rest of the Star trek races had joined along side of them (All but the Borgs who were the only race to obliterated). With the combined military might of the smashed nations, they created the Liberty Force.

Then, with a what ships they had left, they attacked. And they were slaughtered. Well… at least, they SHOULD have been. If the enterprise was still on the federation's side.

It was then that the entire fictional universe broke apart, it could no longer take the strain of the four authors anymore. But instead of being killed along with it, they were taken to a world of white.

'Inter-space'

A world with no boundaries, no death, no change. Just white.  
The two groups then saw each other for the first time.

It was then that 'masters' soon discovered that THEY had become the evil force, that they had been so desperate to destroy. Realising that they had become drunk on their own powers, they relinquished their god-hood and became normal people once more.

**  
**

**- Part 2: Birth of the L.O.W.A**

A day after being stuck there, an amazing thing happened. The Crystal pens returned to them. Writing on nothing but white, the 'masters' re-made the Fictional universe to be as if they were never there. But nothing happened  
The Star Trek universe was gone, although it still existed in the real world. They had soon realised that no matter what they did, once a universe went out of continuality and self-destructed it was over.  
But… what happened to them?

The four decided that it would be best that the made certain that this would never happen again.  
Drawing upon the infinitive power of the 'Inner-space', they made that so the souls of any fan that died, came the world of white.  
Taking it upon them selves to make sure that this never happens again, they created the League Of White Authors. (L.O.W.A). Known by wearing a white robe, their roles in the Multi-verse was to stabilize it for the good of all Fictional characters. Where there was a plot hole, they would cement it up until the real world creator (unbeknownst to him/ her) writes something to justify it and clean it up... if at all.

_The 'Masters' created these things to help establish L.O.W.A HQ using the Crystals._

-An L.O.W.A HQ complex with all the 1980's luxuries.  
-An inter-dimensional jump gate.  
-A universal constructer (want a car or a hamburger? It's your choice!)  
-And a bean-bag chair.

_They also made new boundaries in the universe._

-Authors must have every cell in their body destroyed to pass over.  
-Authors are assigned ranks to limit their power.  
-Authors cannot use Fictionite to destroy main characters, kill other Authors or a world (unless it is _not_ a mainstream world), even indirectly.  
-Author cannot use Fictionite to elevate their stasis in the L.O.W.A, or take over worlds with it.  
-Authors must never allow a character to fall in love with them, for obvious reasons. Only fictions may marry fictions, only Authors may marry Authors.  
Deciding that giving a new person all the powers that the masters also had was quite foolish, they have given authors certain ranks to judge the powers they are allowed to have.

There are five ranks.

-Otaku: (initiate)- No powers, mortal, no writing  
-Amateur: (1st rank)- 1 power limit, immortal, no writing  
-Writer: (2nd rank)- 2 powers limit, immortal, 'limited' writing (12 months)  
-Author: (3rd rank)- 3 powers limit, immortal, 'limited' writing (4 months)  
-Master: (Final rank)- no power limit, immortal, 'unlimited' writing (1 month)

_Note:_ After using Fictionite, the Author's powers are lost and they may not write again until their cool down time expires. After then, they may use their powers again. Masters do not lose their immortality nor their powers.

The souls that died had two choices, become one of the L.O.W.A or continue to 'other world' (as rough as it sounds, they didn't want a repeat.) Many came to bolster the ranks of the Authors, but rather than over-flowing, they needed more. Soon some of the L.O.W.A were committed for the soul purpose of finding OTHER authors in the real world that would be a good candidate. Unfortunately, as they are 'dead'. They cannot go back, but they can still watch from a distance.

To this day, the L.O.W.A has still a lack of competent help. Not only that, it is still not known why the souls of Fans continue to appear.

Recently a third choice has been created for the options of the dead Fans- live with the characters in the accidentally created world of 'Fictionus', where a copy of all fictional characters ever thought up reside and also the second HQ of the L.O.W.A. This is especially good, as they can still apply to be an Author if they choose to.

_**...But this isn't about some stupid society, this is about me- Daniel Falcon!  
**_

There is a reason why 'Fictionus' exists -- me!

But there is quite a bit of story before that happens, and I think that I should explain it.  
So I'll start at the beginning.

I wasn't the 'liveliest' person at the time, just the average guy, with no money and no luck. Being dead as a doornail, I was soon one of the few that got see the ever benevolent (cough) L.O.W.A.  
I don't know why, but they had some reason as to why they forced me into L.O.W.A.  
But the council would never tell me, bastards, the lot of 'em.

For some reason, I was a special case. Unlike the others who died, I came in the world with blood pouring out of my forehead. I was still dieing. In order to save me, they slugged an elixir of youth down my throat. Ya' see, the elixir doesn't just save your life, it adds years to your lifespan. For each ml of the potion you swig, you add another year to your life. And you won't die until then, no way, no how. Guess what, they hadn't realised that I didn't have control over limbs. Not only was I drowning on the blue liquid that tasted of metal and oranges, I also managed to drink down 2000 ml of elixir before they pulled it out… whoopee.

The Authors decided to capitalize on this. A new string of Universes had opened up, the Anime 'cluster-verse'. But there was a problem with them, the time in there goes much faster, for every month that pass in the physical world, 100 years pass in the Anime. However, I didn't want to alive at this time. I was dead and I wanted to go the 'other world' badly, very badly, not hang out with these psychos.

Because the Authors can still be killed, and the masters deciding not to take any chances (after all, most are from 80's and 90's), they sent the indestructible one. However, upon the first dispatch, I was lost for 300 years (3 months). I continued my missions across worlds, patching up plot holes, trying not to make too much of an impact. I became a brilliant warrior in that time. I managed to taste both love and loss in those first few hundred years. I went as a child, and came back as a man.

Overjoyed with my success, the board unanimously promoted me from a lowly amateur all the way up to Author stasis. Then a more recent plot hole came up. Another Author had gone nuts and had travelled to feudal Japan to take it over. I have two objectives, make up a new combat technique for the L.O.W.A as the 'Martial Shu' technique was losing effectiveness, and deal with the other Author.

I don't remember what happened, but I was told that I succeeded. In fact, ever since that incident, I have been having memory lapses. It is triggered by strong emotions, one second, I remember all, next I lose it all again. However, once I become a Master, I can regain my memories and finally become whole again.

But let's move to more recent events shall we?

It had been almost an entire year since I was here (in the real world's time).

This happened two years ago; there was a terrible event going on. On an unknown and massively gargantuan planet deep on the fringes of the unknown multi-verse. The huge planet's core was about to erupt, but when it did it would wipe out the entire multi-verse with it. Including the real world.

L.O.W.A ordered me to 'Rub out' the planet by writing a fan-fic about the planet _not_ exploding but simply fading away. But when I saw that there where people on the planet, normal humans like you and I.

(Okay maybe not like you and I but you get the picture.)

Well… let's just say I got carried away.

I began to write a story about the people themselves, working together and with their collective spirits they united the people of the universe then pushed back and ultimately stopped the planet's eruption. However when they did, they created the planet.

'Fictionus'

A world where a copy of every soul in the multi-verse, good or bad, lives. All those souls-turned people now lived there, with their original still living back in the other world.

With the story already written with the standard L.O.W.A made 'Zion crystal pen'- which made it absolute truth. Not amount of fan-fictions could stop it. That's when they kicked me out and banned me from ever writing fan-fics again. They weren't angry at me for saving the planet, but rather for making another plane for them to watch over.  
X-overs!

Now all fictional characters have two 'selves'. The 'normal' self (known as an 'Avatar' or 'Fiction') and the 'Fictionus' self (a 'Replica' as we call them). Neither of them know that the other exist.

Sometimes it is called the world of Characters; it is a huge metropolis where characters from every comic, T.V show and movie live (but not books strangely), the planet 'Fictionus' is that massive! And the population is increasing by the minute.

Right above them is known as 'haven' by everyone else. In that place most of the Authors and perhaps some of their favourite copy characters live high above the clouds and no, I do not mean outer space.  
Below everything is 'Hel', where all wrong doers, bastards, kitten kickers and really bad guys live.

So, with no powers left, no money, with only my sister who is temporality living with me and my son, Mecha, stuck on the very planet I had a hand in creating (which no-one other than me and the L.O.W.A knew). It became obvious that my adventuring life was over.

Hah!... Yeah right!

After all, this is the…

_**- Chronicles of  
- An Author**_

_**-End Chapter zero**_

NOTE:  
**+-Fictional dimension classifications-+**

_Fictional Universe_- The place where a fictional story resides, not matter how big or small.  
_Stream-verse_- A Fictional world with many universes (usually alterative.)  
_Cluster-verse_- A classification of Universes, such as anime or sci-fi which are normally close together.  
_Multi-verse_- All of the cluster-verses grouped together is called the Multi-verse.

NOTE:  
**+-Types of Fictional characters-+**

'_**Avatar**' or '**Fiction**'_- These are the representations of characters in the Fictional world, they and their worlds are protected at all costs by the L.O.W.A. Unless the continuality is reset, their characters obey still the rules made by the original writer (E.g. If they can be killed, they can still be. If they are immortal, they are immortal (can still be erased by Fictionite.))

'_**Replica**'_- These are the copies of the Avatars, every one in the universe. They are cut off from the real Avatars and if one dies, it will not affect the other. Still obey the rules by the original writer, but once they're dead- they're dead. Are considered to be 'inferior' to Avatars, but still have more rights than X'es.

'_**X**'_- The third type of Fictional character is the most random, they are the unexpected cause of two different characters meeting on Fictionus. For example, it could be a child or created machine. Since they have no original creator, they are affected by their parent's traits. They have no rights bestowed to them by the L.O.W.A, it is technically legal to 'liquefy' (kill) an X if they are causing trouble. Similar to Replicas, once they're dead they can't come back.

* * *


	2. PreChapter 1

GENERIC DISCALIMER:All characters and trademarks belong to their rightful owner, the only characters that I take claim over are Dan, Ann and a few others that I made up on my own. Again this is only a Parody…Please don't sue! I have no money and I'm on a pension!

(A/N): If you're reading this, thanks for taking the time to do so. PLEASE I can't express enough that this character isn't a self-insert. My name is David van den Berghe, not Daniel falcon.

But if you can read on despite this entire story's obvious faults, then bless you.

Well, this is my first story ever posted on the net, let alone at I'm scared as heck at how you guys are going to react.

So please guys, although this is an old chapter that I have posted- even I know it sucks. Better things will come up. Well, at least the story is actually moving…

(A/N): " --C>O>A>A-- " This symbolises a change of scene, or a long time past.

* * *

**Pre-Chapter one**  
When cows attack  
-Now in baby talk for the mentally deranged!-

-  
-

Black, everything was black. Dan floated in space; his brown hair floated with his body in zero-gee, he had two bangs on either side of his youthful face. He wore his old power armour, very 'Megaman' in design. Unfortunately, this armour has been long gone; his dammed sister wrecked it completely. His dirt brown eyes looked around in mild confusion as he floated around. Oddly enough a beanbag chair with an owl floated past.

Then he saw a bright light, the beanbag-owl disappeared and in the light, a human form appeared. The form began to run towards him then it screeched to a halt. He was face-to-face with some guy from the show 'Home and away'.

"Hello!" the guy said in a girly-high pitched voice.

"Who the hell are you!" Dan said as the he began to float away slowly, while the man seemed to be un-affected by the weird gravity at all.

"I don't have any balls!" the man declared proudly.

"Ooookaaayyy, that's nice…I'll just float over here for a while…yeah." Dan replied awkwardly.

The man then squeezed his crouch like Michael Jackson before again declaring. "It's great not having balls, people can kick you there and it won't hurt! Would you like me to rip off your balls?"

Dan began to run from the man although he couldn't get any distance because of it.  
"Keep away from me you physco!" Dan yelled.

Suddenly a cat jumped in from out of nowhere and ate the man in a single gulp.

"All you base are belong to us!" The cat then cried out in a metallic voice. The cat then turned into a man cloaked in a long purple robe with a robotic face plate.

To add to the turmoil a huge 'Z' smashed into the side of his face.

The man fell over, with still the huge Z in the side of his face and said in his monotone metallic voice

"You have no chance to survive, make your time, HAHAHAHA!"

--C>O>A>A--

"WAHH!"  
White, everything was white and so was Dan's face. The poor guy woke up in cold sweat for the third time this week from that dammed dream. The shirt-less Author scanned the room just to make sure it wasn't part of the dream too.

For experimental purposes he cried out "…Daniel Radcliff is gay!"

"RWWOARRR!"  
TROMP TROMP TROMP

Seconds later, Ann charged in with an Ak-74 automatic rifle.Her eyes, chocolate brown, gave him a look of infuriated venom. She was Dan's sister, and happened to be a Harry potter fantic.

"You dare insult the great Radcliff? You'll die for that!" Her blondish brown long hair flew in hair as she laughed manically. She wore her trademark urban coloured military fatigues. She _could_ be called 'cute' by a guy if she wasn't carrying a Bazooka on her back, an Uzi around her shoulder and an assault rifle in her hands.

CHIK-CHING! The Ak clicked as she loaded in a fresh magazine.

DIGGA-DIGGA DIGGA-DIGGA DIGGA-DIGGA! The Ak screamed as she discharged the fresh magazine.

Dan leaped out of bed, ducking under her metal rain. Cool as a cucumber, as if this happened every day.  
He swerved left then right, then ran for the door. After dodging an entire clip of fully automatic machine gun fire, Dan dashed into the living room and dived into the couch.

"Foolish sister! You should've known my evil plot! For the remote control!" Ann then charged into the room after him and body slammed him, the two made a desperate struggle for the remote. Dan succeeded, he pointed it at the T.V and clicked, nothing happened.

Dan turned to his sister only to see her with the batteries in hand, and her face beaming evily.

--C>O>A>A--

"Kaede!" The dark voice boomed.

"Yes father, I'm here." A girl ran to him, she was shorter and rather than her father's white hair her's was night black, she was dressed like a school girl. She was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt and a short skirt. Her eyes were aquamarine in colour.

"You have not completed your mission." white clothed man yelled out to his Daughter.

"I know father." Instantly bowing to her knees

"Why?" The white haired man Asked.

"He…he is strong father, stronger than you can imagine."

"My imagination can be wide but the only thing that it is centred on now is my freedom."

"Father I cannot kill him, he cannot die."

"SILENCE!" The voice commanded.

"You are my daughter! One on the direct line of Jenova! Do not tell me this. Once you kill him you will attain his powers!"

"Father please…I can't stand this, he has done nothing wrong-erk- AHHHHH!" Kaede screamed in pain as a terrible magic force tore though her body.

"You are beginning to grow a conscience, something I cannot allow. Follow my wishes my daughter and perhaps I will allow you to keep your powers after! Remember that I hold your life in my hands, do not make me take it…"

Kaede's agony suddenly stopped as her father relented.

"But what you say is true; he is a virtuous man. But... he wants to destroy you as well- don't forget you almost killed his son." A tear ran down Kaede's cheek at her father's words.

"Kaede, I give you a gift, a sword, my sword, the Mesamune." The huge Katana dropped to the floor, almost 4 metres long.

Kaede leaned over and grasped the long blade's handle; she was temped to drive it into her father's black heart. Then there was a sound behind her, a small one and high pitched. Her father disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wait up Pikachu!" a young voice called out.

"Pika!" The small creature cried back.

"Hey Pikachu what did you find?" Ash Ketchum asked his little yellow rat.

"Pikapi!"

"Oh hey a girl, and is that a sword?"

"Pika? PIKA!"

SLICE!

"Pikachu! NO!"

"Save your screaming, you're next."

--C>O>A>A--

"Mecha!" The dark voice boomed.

"Yes father, I'm here." The undersized lump in the sheets cringed.

His small head poked out of the top of the sheets. 11-13 in age, 154 cm tall and short dark grey hair. He loved to sleep with almost nothing on; still, he managed to wear some 'love heart' boxers.

"I'm tired…." The young boy yawned as he dragged himself out of bed, wiping at his chocolate brown eyes.

"Aww, good for you. Up and at' em Mecha, you're more that 500 years old and you're not fooling anyone." His father stated, having dressed in a white shirt over his blue jeans.

"I was hatching for 500 years… I'm only 12 years old!"

"Now, now, you shouldn't _lie_ about your age."

Dan brought his head to the monitor of the TV as it blared out its usual report.

"On today's news, Pikachu is found with its decapitated head in a gutter, there is a lot of blood likely from a sword slash- however, experts believe that he died of heart failure.

Soon later Ash Ketcum's mangled and barely alive body was found in a trash compactor. And after the break we tell the story of a cute three legged puppy and how he saved Christmas!"

Dan's head perked up, an odd aroma sifted though the air.

"…Father… what's that smell?"

"Don't look at me!" Dan yelled.

"_Gollum! Gollum!_ Sméagol delivery, my precious!" Came a raspy yet high-pitched voice.

"ANN!" Dan cried out, alerting his sister. "Your post is here!" The former author paid the nice, evil hobbit and tossed the box to his sister.

Ann opened it up like a whirlwind. Whatever was inside, it made Ann scream… manically.

"It's my order! The official robe that Daniel Radcliff used while shooting one of the Harry Potter movies!" His sister said, almost hyperventilating.

"Down, girl!" Dan said trying to calm his over-stimulated sister.

"Here Dan try it on! I'd bet you'd look just like him!"

"NO! STAY AWAY! ARGGHHH!"

--C>O>A>A--

Fifteen minutes later, Dan walked outside in his drafted Cosplay uniform while trying to check the post box. A single letter, it was gold encrusted and can mean only one thing the L.O.W.A (League of Web Authors) were requesting his assistance…again.

He opened the letter, a metal sheet glided out easily.

_Dear Dan, former 'Author' class L.O.W.A agent  
_

_We, the council of LOWA have enlisted your help once again _**'Enlisted? More like drafted** Daniel thought. _' We understand you have no Author powers left '_**Duh'**_ we shall re-power you with some of your abilities including 'Random coincidence' _**'Never know…'**_ 'dimensional teleporting', and of course, limited Fictionite _**'key word is 'limited''**  
_We at LOWA have enclosed the directions you must take to get to your task, please go to Hagrid; he will help you get to your contact _**'Good 'ol Hagrid**_'- ask for transportation to the L-H dimension  
Should you accept please stand on your head and scream like a chicken _**'Sadistic pricks'**

_May the force be with you…always _

_P.S I like pie!_

_**The council dude**_

Dan looked up at the sky.  
_'They're watching me aren't they? Oh to hell with it.'_

"BUCK! BUCK! BUC-KAW!"

--C>O>A>A--

"Ann, Mecha, suit up." Dan told his sister as he walked inside, taking off his Harry potter robe, revealing his white shirt and blue jeans under it.

"What's the rush?" She asked, jumping up from the couch.

"It's time for me to be an Author again."

**_-End Pre-Chapter one_**

**_

* * *

_**

(A/N): Urgh, I can't get over how much this chapter sucked. I feel like I messed up big by posting it on the site. Well, at least now I'm starting to achive what I wanted in the first place.**_  
_**


End file.
